Clockwork
by zfrine
Summary: Sequel to '0 Second' / Pertama kali Alfred melihatnya adalah saat kelas sastra Inggris pada siang hari yang panas dan membosankan. Dia sedang―tidak―mendengarkan penjelasan Profesor Watson mengenai sonet, sibuk mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan muka. Hingga pintu kelas diketuk pelan, dan perhatian semua orang tertuju ke sana. / USUK Soulmate-watch verse


**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**USUK. Alternate Universe; kinda Soulmate-watch verse.**

**Sequel **_**0 Second,**_** karena saya sendiri masih penasaran dengan kelanjutan kisah mereka, hahaha. Special thanks to Dee Kyou atas idenya untuk bikin Alfred ngenes. Tapi saya rasa dia nggak cukup ngenes di sini, dan Allistor cuma numpang lewat, hahaha xD**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Pertama kali Alfred melihatnya, adalah saat kelas sastra Inggris pada siang hari yang panas dan membosankan. Dia sedang―<em>tidak<em>―mendengarkan penjelasan Profesor Watson mengenai sonet, sibuk mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan muka. Suasana kelas tenang dan sunyi, khidmat seperti upacara bendera. Profesor Watson terkenal _killer _dan tidak ada yang berani mengetes sejauh mana kesabarannya. Tidak ada yang menarik, sungguh. Kelas sastra masih tetap membosankan seperti biasanya.

Hingga pintu kelas diketuk pelan, dan perhatian semua orang tertuju ke sana. Siapa yang berani datang setengah jam setelah kelas dimulai? Tindakan konyol.

"Masuk!" Profesor Watson berujar dengan suaranya yang dalam. Mukanya ditekuk tidak senang. Alfred dan yang lain menunggu dengan antisipasi, bersorak dalam hati, akan ada tontonan menarik sebentar lagi.

Siapa orang yang cukup bodoh untuk mengganggu Profesor saat mengajar?

Pintu dibuka dan _dia_ melangkah masuk, setelah menganggukkan kepala dengan hormat. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang gandum. Alfred hampir tidak percaya dia memakai _sweater_, bahkan di hari sepanas ini. Gila.

"Oh, kau, Kirkland." Alfred sedikit kecewa karena tidak jadi menyaksikan Profesor Watson memarahi orang di depan kelas.

Kemudian pada pertemuan berikutnya ia tahu siapa pemuda bernama Kirkland itu.

Saat itu Alfred tidak begitu memperhatikannya, sungguh. Dia hanya mengenali Kirkland sebagai seniornya, asisten Profesor Watson. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan pemuda itu, kecuali kebiasaannya memakai _sweater _hijau usang. Selanjutnya hari-harinya berjalan normal, dengan _waktu_ yang terus bergulir konstan.

Kiku semakin dekat dengan Heracles. Alfred bahkan membantu sahabatnya memindahkan barang-barangnya ke apartemen Heracles. Sebenarnya dia tidak setuju dengan keputusan itu, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Heracles tidak seperti tampilan luarnya; ia bukan tipe pelaku perbuatan mesum di kereta. Setidaknya Kiku bilang dia tidak pernah mencoba berbuat macam-macam. Atau mungkin ia terlalu malas melakukannya, pikir Alfred.

Beberapa bulan berlalu dan ia masih tidak menemukan sesuatu yang cukup menarik dari diri Kirkland untuk ia perhatikan. Sampai kemudian ia terlambat masuk kelas dan bertatapan dengan sepasang mata emerald yang mencengangkan. Saat itu _sweater _hijau usang Kirkland tak lagi terlihat begitu usang baginya, malah cocok dengan warna matanya. Dan aksen British itu― ah, Alfred jadi membayangkan Kirkland berbisik di telinganya, seperti bagaimana ia berbisik kepada Profesor Watson. Bedanya Alfred tidak akan mendengar bisikan tentang silabus mata kuliah, melainkan kata-kata godaan dan desahan― w_hoops!_

Alfred tidak mengerti, tiba-tiba saja Kirkland terlihat begitu menarik baginya.

Sampai ia berdiri di hadapannya dan menjadi saksi kunci jatuhnya jam dari pergelangan tangan Kirkland. Jam dengan digit angka berupa garis-garis samar yang terlihat. Alfred menarik wristbandnya dan jam _sialan _miliknya juga jatuh, beradu dengan jam Kirkland.

Dia tidak bisa melupakan ekspresi wajah Kirkland saat itu. Mukanya merah seperti kepiting rebus. Mata emeraldnya membulat seperti kelereng. Sebelum salah seorang temannya menyeru pada Alfred untuk mencium Kirkland, percayalah, tangannya lebih dulu gatal untuk memeluk pemuda di hadapannya. Ia menahan diri karena yakin Kirkland tidak akan menghargai perbuatannya. Jadi dia tersenyum dan memegang janji Kirkland untuk bicara lagi nanti setelah kelas berakhir. Ia bahkan melupakan kekesalannya akan omongan pedas Kirkland.

Gilbert tidak berhenti menggodanya, memainkan kedua alisnya dengan jenaka. Bahkan sebelum berlari keluar kelas ia menyalami Alfred dan menyelipkan sebuah kondom. _That bastard_! Alfred hanya tertawa, meninju lengan Gilbert main-main.

Jika Kirkland cukup terkejut dan kehilangan sikap dinginnya saat jamnya terjatuh tadi, maka Alfred tidak tahu harus menyebut apa Kirkland yang sekarang. Mukanya memerah, tentu saja. Tangannya juga agak gemetar. Tapi begitu Alfred menghampiri meja dosen, meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan bersandar, bahkan untuk memasang kembali tutup pena pun Kirkland tidak bisa. Akhirnya Alfred merebut pena itu dari tangannya (sengaja menyentuhkan jemari mereka), menutupnya, dan meletakkannya di tempatnya. Di saku kemeja Kirkland. Alfred berani bersumpah telah merasakan debaran yang begitu cepat teraba di ujung jarinya.

"Kau bilang ingin bicara?" Alfred bertanya, mencoba untuk terdengar kasual. Padahal ia sangat ingin menggoda pemuda di hadapannya yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan; gugup, muka merah, dan sebagainya.

"Kau pasti begitu begitu terkejut, tidak menyangka akan berpasangan dengan kapten tim _football _sekeren diriku, kan?" Ia menambahi, tiba-tiba ingat bagaimana Kirkland―_Arthur_―mengejeknya tadi. Ironis sekali ternyata mereka adalah _pasangan._

Dengan kondisi Arthur yang gugup dan muka merah seperti itu, Alfred tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan pukulan cukup keras pada puncak kepalanya, menggunakan diktat tebal yang berisi bahan kuliah.

"_Git_!" Dan _pasangan takdirnya _pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Alfred mengejarnya, tentu saja. Sesakit apa pun kepalanya saat itu, ada yang jauh lebih penting. Karena ini menyangkut masalah _takdir_! Dari cara Arthur mengejeknya di kelas tadi, ia tahu pemuda itu memiliki masalah kepribadian. Sialnya lagi, ternyata dia _pasangan takdir _Alfred. Alfred harus menepuk pundaknya sendiri dengan gestur simpati. Ia tahu hari-hari ke depan tidak akan mudah.

Arthur tidak sempat pergi jauh, karena dia bertubrukan dengan segerombolan atlet _football _pada persimpangan koridor. Jatuh ke belakang dengan tidak elegan dan membuat kertas-kertasnya tersebar. Alfred meringis melihatnya. Karena, _well_, melihat jatuhnya saja sakit, apalagi merasakannya sendiri.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Seketika Alfred melupakan denyut nyeri di kepalanya. Ia berjongkok di dekat Arthur dan membantu mengumpulkan kertas-kertasnya.

"Kau mengenal orang ini, Al? Tadi siang dia juga bertabrakan dengan kami, aku kira ia melakukannya dengan sengaja. Akhir-akhir ini memang banyak fans yang mencari perhatian dengan cara yang aneh."

Alfred baru akan membalas, tapi ia lebih dulu melihat urat berkedut pada pelipis Arthur dan memutuskan untuk diam.

"_Bollocks_! Kalian yang jalan tanpa melihat sekeliling! Kalian kira ini lapangan _football_, seenaknya saja!"

"Wow, wow, tunggu dulu, alis tebal! Jelas-jelas kau yang berlari tanpa melihat-lihat."

"_Wanker_!"

Satu hal baru tentang Arthur yang Alfred pelajari hari itu; dia bisa mengumpat dengan lancar seperti pelaut. Kebanyakan dalam istilah yang tidak Alfred ketahui; British dan sebagainya. Akhirnya ia menahan Arthur―yang ternyata bertubuh kecil di balik _sweater _kebesarannya―agar tidak maju dan menantang teman satu timnya berkelahi. Arthur tidak mungkin menang melawan Mathias.

"Ah, aku sempat bertanya-tanya, pelaut mana yang tersesat di tempat ini, ternyata itu kau, _mon cher._ Apa yang membuatmu mengumpat hingga mulutmu berbusa-busa?" Dan pemuda berambut pirang sebahu bergaya flamboyan muncul. Alfred pernah melihatnya dalam seminar Profesor Watson. "Oh? Kulihat kau berpapasan dengan para atlet _football_ lagi? Apa pada akhirnya tulangmu patah juga?"

"_Frog_!" Sasaran kemarahan Arthur pun berganti.

Alfred menyuruh teman-temannya untuk pergi setelah memaksa mereka minta maaf pada Arthur, meski jelas-jelas ini salah Arthur yang tidak memperhatikan jalan. Kemudian ia dan Francis―Alfred tahu namanya dari sampul buku yang ia pegang―membantu mengumpulkan kertas-kertas Arthur yang tersebar di sekitar mereka. Sementara pemuda Inggris itu sibuk mengusap-usap bahunya, sesekali merintih pelan. Alfred mulai curiga kalau tulangnya benar-benar patah karena tumbukan keras dengan Mathias tadi.

"Perlu aku mengantarmu ke orthopedi, _mon cher_? Sepertinya sakit." Francis menerima kertas-kertas dari Alfred, kemudian bangkit dan menghampiri Arthur. Tangannya yang bebas terulur dan menyentuh bahu Arthur, membantu mengusap-usapnya. Arthur terlihat tidak senang dengan tindakannya, menepisnya pelan. Sementara itu Alfred melihatnya dengan sedikit kesal. Cemburu?

"_Mon dieu_! Apa yang terjadi, mana jammu, _cher_? Apa tumbukan tadi begitu keras hingga menanggalkan benda itu?!" Francis berseru panik. Seketika itu Arthur menggenggam pergelangan tangan kirinya, tempat jam terpasang sebelumnya; dan mukanya memerah.

_Oh_, Alfred tidak akan pernah bosan melihat rona itu.

"I-itu… jamku―"

"Jam _kami _terlepas di kelas tadi, Mr Bonnefoy." Alfred tersenyum, memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mendekat ke arah Arthur dan merangkul pundaknya. Karena dia tidak suka melihat orang lain dekat-dekat dengan pasangannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Arthur? Aku bisa mengantarmu ke orthopedi."

Francis mengerjapkan sepasang mata birunya dengan tidak percaya. Alfred menyeringai dalam hati melihatnya.

"A-apa kalian sedang bercanda? Tapi― tapi kau bahkan tidak tahu kapan akan bertemu pasanganmu, Arthur!"

"Dan itu bisa terjadi kapan saja, kan? Kenapa kau begitu terkejut? Bukan jammu yang tiba-tiba jatuh tanpa kau ketahui, Mr Bonnefoy." Alfred menyela. Dia tidak menyukai Francis.

"Tapi… tapi tidak mungkin kau mendahuluiku bertemu pasangan hidup! Kau―mmph!"

Muka Arthur masih merona merah saat ia membungkam mulut Francis sekaligus mendorongnya dengan keras. Alfred mencatat dalam hati untuk tidak mengganggu pemuda British itu terlalu jauh. Selain memiliki masalah kepribadian, sepertinya dia juga ringan tangan. Alfred bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, tentu saja. Dia hanya tidak berniat untuk berkelahi dengan pasangan takdirnya, orang yang akan menghabiskan hidup bersamanya. Tidak saat mereka masih asing satu sama lain. Setidaknya ia harus mengenal Arthur lebih jauh sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk beradu tinju.

"Diam, _frog_! Aku mau pulang." Arthur merebut kertas-kertasnya dan melenggang pergi.

"A-Arthur! Kau bilang kita akan bicara!"

Untuk kedua kalinya Alfred pergi mengejarnya hari itu.

* * *

><p>Pada akhirnya ia berkenalan dengan Arthur lebih jauh. Tidak mudah, sungguh. Pemuda itu benar-benar memiliki masalah kepribadian dan ringan tangan! Dia memang mudah merona, tapi kalau Alfred menggodanya sedikit, pukulan akan melayang di kepalanya tanpa ampun. Beruntung ia punya kepala keras seperti batu! Dan ibu selalu bilang itu bukan hal bagus; tapi lihat sekarang! Berguna sekali, atau ia akan berakhir di rumah sakit dengan kepala remuk saking seringnya Arthur memukulnya.<p>

Alfred tidak mengerti kenapa dia bertahan dengan sifat Arthur yang demikian. Yang ia tahu, _waktu _tidak pernah salah. Seperti kata Kiku. Dan bagaimana mungkin ia tidak jatuh cinta semakin dalam melihat Arthur salah tingkah dan bersikap canggung-tapi-manis di hadapannya? Alfred hampir tidak percaya kalau pemuda bermata emerald ini seniornya. Reaksinya terhadap gestur romantis dari Alfred seperti anak SMA! Alfred tidak keberatan menerima pukulan di kepala demi melihat Arthur kehilangan komposurnya.

Hari ini seperti biasa Alfred mengikuti Arthur pulang ke rumah. Pemuda Inggris itu selalu melarangnya dan mengatakan kalau ia harus melakukan sesuatu, tapi Alfred tidak pernah menggubrisnya. Arthur mengatakan _tidak _hanya di mulut saja, tidak pernah benar-benar mengusir Alfred pergi. Lagipula mereka selalu berakhir di sofa, Alfred tidur-tiduran di paha Arthur sambil bermain _game _di ponselnya, sementara pemuda itu entah sibuk membaca atau menyelesaikan rajutannya.

Merajut, benar sekali. Alfred tidak menyangka Arthur bisa lebih _aneh_ dari perkiraannya. Pertama kali mengetahuinya, Alfred mengatakan pada Arthur kalau ia mengingatkannya pada neneknya yang tinggal jauh di Nebraska. Hal itu berujung pada pukulan di puncak kepalanya, menggunakan cawan teh. Porselen itu sampai retak saking kerasnya. Sakit, tentu saja. Alfred mengaduh, merintih, mengusap-usap kepalanya, mengerang kalau kepalanya berdarah. Arthur langsung panik, sadar kalau ia sudah kelewat batas. Saat pemuda bermata emerald itu mencoba memeriksa kepalanya, Alfred memeluknya erat, menjatuhkan mereka berdua ke atas sofa. Menyadari dirinya telah ditipu, Arthur melancarkan pukulan dan cakaran pada punggung Alfred. Pada akhirnya Alfred yang minta maaf karena telah bersikap kekanakan, sementara Arthur sibuk mengoleskan obat merah pada bekas cakaran di punggungnya dan mengomelinya.

Karakter yang ia mainkan pada _game _di ponselnya mati, Alfred menggeram kesal. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak membanting ponselnya ke sudut ruangan. Ia menghela nafas pendek, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Arthur. Pemuda itu terlihat serius dengan bacaannya. Alfred tersenyum, membenarkan posisi kepalanya pada paha Arthur. Pasangannya itu memang kurus, tapi pahanya adalah bantal yang nyaman, meski agak keras.

Kemudian Arthur meletakkan bukunya dan melihat ke bawah, ke arah Alfred.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berada di sini, _git_? Bukankah sebentar lagi kau ada ujian? Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau gagal di kelas Profesor Watson!" Seperti biasa Arthur memukul puncak kepalanya. Tapi semakin lama pukulannya semakin pelan―mungkin Alfred saja yang terbiasa menerimanya―bahkan kalau Alfred berani bilang, dilakukan dengan _kasih sayang_?

"Mmhmm. Sebentar lagi, _Artie_. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah, kau tahu aku tidak suka pulang untuk mendapati rumah dalam keadaan kosong." Dan Alfred menerima pukulan kedua―kali ini lebih keras―pada kepalanya karena memanggil Arthur demikian. Seperti nama hewan peliharaan, begitu alasan Arthur. Padahal Alfred menyukai nama panggilan itu, terdengar manis di telinganya.

"Aku tidak percaya sebesar ini kau masih takut berada di rumah sendiri."

"H-hei! Aku tidak takut!" Alfred beringsut bangkit untuk duduk. Satu tangannya beristirahat pada sandaran sofa, tepat di belakang kepala Arthur. Tangannya yang lain berada di atas lutut Arthur.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura, _Alfie_. Aku mengerti kalau kau penakut." Sudut mata Alfred mengejang mendengar nama itu.

"Aku akan menciummu karena kau menyebut nama itu lagi!"

Muka Arthur memerah saat itu juga.

"Apa maksud―"

"Aku pernah bilang kan, _Artie_, aku akan menciummu kalau kau memanggilku demikian. Atau kau melakukannya dengan sengaja, hm?" Ia meremas lutut Arthur.

"_G-git_!"

Arthur pasti sengaja bersikap begitu _manis_ untuk menggodanya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Alfred mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan mencium bibir Arthur. Tangan kirinya yang berada di sandaran sofa lebih dulu bergerak mengamankan bagian belakang kepala Arthur, tidak membiarkannya pergi.

Mencium Arthur adalah hal yang jarang sekali ia lakukan. Jumlahnya masih dapat dihitung dengan jari sebelah tangannya saja. Arthur seperti tahu gelagat Alfred saat akan menciumnya, sehingga dapat berkelit dan mencari alasan untuk menghindar. Padahal Alfred yakin sekali dirinya adalah seorang pencium yang handal. Ia bahkan dapat menyimpulkan gagang ceri dengan lidahnya! Kiku saja mengakui hal itu. Bukan sesuatu yang ia banggakan, tapi ia pernah begitu _mencintai _Kiku dan memperlakukannya seperti pasangannya, jujur saja. Masa-masa labil SMA.

"Mmhn―"

Alfred menarik diri sejenak untuk mengambil nafas, begitu pula dengan Arthur. Tak sampai tiga detik kemudian ia kembali melumat bibir Arthur. Awalnya Alfred tidak menyukai teh, tapi begitu merasainya sendiri dari bibir Arthur, ia memutuskan kalau rasanya _menakjubkan_. Bukan berarti dia mau minum rebusan dedaunan itu dengan sukarela. Dia hanya mau menikmatinya dari Arthur. Titik.

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau udara di sekitar mereka memang memanas.

Alfred menjulurkan lidahnya, menyapu garis bibir Arthur meminta akses masuk. Arthur menolaknya, kemudian tangan kiri Alfred merayap dan menyentuh daun telinga Arthur, memainkannya. Tidak banyak titik-titik sensitif Arthur yang ia tahu. _Belum, _karena Arthur tak memberinya kesempatan menjejalah. Yang ia tahu baru telinga dan sekitar leher. Arthur mengerang dan Alfred menyusupkan lidahnya masuk. Harus ia akui ini selangkah lebih maju dari yang sebelumnya. Alfred mulai bosan mendengar Gilbert menertawakannya. Kondom yang pemuda albino itu berikan padanya masih tersimpan di dompetnya. _Untuk jaga-jaga_, begitu pikirnya.

"_Eejit_."

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di puncak kepalanya. Menggunakan koran.

Alfred menarik diri dan melompat menjauh dari Arthur hingga hampir terjatuh dari sofa saat melihat siapa yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara pintu dibuka atau pun derap langkah mendekat. Pasti karena terlalu asyik berciuman dengan Arthur.

"Pergilah ke kamar, _laddie._ Jangan mengotori sofa ruang TV."

Allistor Kirkland.

Saat marah Arthur memang menakutkan, tapi kakak laki-lakinya bahkan terlihat menyeramkan ketika diam. Pria bertampang garang itu memiliki rambut berwarna merah darah yang sulit untuk diabaikan. Siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti akan terus mengingatnya. Alfred tidak kenal dekat dengan pria ini, tapi ia yakin sekali kalau kakak-beradik Kirkland ini sama-sama memiliki masalah kepribadian dan ringan tangan. Tapi Alfred tidak akan cukup bodoh untuk mencari masalah dengan Allistor. Tidak, terima kasih. Dia masih ingin hidup.

"A-ah, kenapa kau sudah pulang jam segini?" Arthur mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Hmm, aku hanya datang untuk mengambil tas. Aku harus ke Edinburg malam ini, Eliz mulai merengek-rengek, mengancam akan menggugurkan kandungannya kalau aku tidak datang. Dasar wanita itu."

Yang Alfred tahu, Allistor sudah menikahi pasangannya, Elizaveta, seorang wanita Hungaria yang kini tinggal di Skotlandia. Arthur pernah bilang kalau kakaknya sedang mengurus untuk pindah tugas ke Skotlandia. Alfred harap Allistor segera pergi. Alfred merasa kalau pria itu tidak menyukainya, tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Bagaimana pun juga Alfred adalah pasangan takdir Arthur.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Elizaveta."

Allistor hanya menggumam, kemudian menghembuskan asap rokoknya di hadapan mereka berdua. Di hadapan Alfred lebih tepatnya. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak batuk-batuk terlalu keras.

"Sampaikan terima kasihku pada Mrs. Jones. Pie apel yang kemarin enak sekali." Sekali lagi Allistor menghembuskan asap rokoknya pada wajah Alfred. "Dan jaga adikku. Jangan bercinta dengannya terlalu berlebihan. Aku akan membunuhmu kalau Arthur mengeluh sakit pinggang kepadaku."

Alfred tidak tahu harus bagaimana membalas retorika Allistor, ia hanya meringis canggung. Sementara Arthur, tentu saja mukanya memerah seperti biasa.

"_Git_…" Dan ia dihadiahi pukulan di puncak kepala oleh Allistor.

Pintu depan tertutup dan Alfred menghela nafas lega. Ia hampir tidak sadar telah menahan nafas selama Allistor berada di sekitar mereka. Ia melirik ke arah Arthur dan mendapati pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat berpikir. _Tentu saja dia tidak mungkin sedang memikirkan tentang penyebab sakit pinggang yang disebutkan Allistor, _batin Alfred.

"Alfred?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau― menyukai anak kecil?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Ia mengerjapkan sepasang mata birunya.

Oh.

_Oh…_

_Cling_, sebuah lampu pijar menyala di atas kepalanya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Alfred memindahkan Arthur ke lengannya dan beranjak dari sofa. Arthur memberontak tentu saja, memukul-pukul bahunya minta diturunkan. Tapi ia ingat betul apa kata Allistor tadi, _tidak boleh mengotori sofa. _Dan ia ingat pernah menangkap Arthur tengah serius memperhatikan foto Elizaveta dengan perut buncit, yang wanita itu kirim padanya melalui tautan _facebook_. Arthur menyukai anak kecil, tentu saja dia menginginkan anak untuknya sendiri.

Hah! Dan Alfred kira ia yang mesum dalam hubungan mereka. Tidak menyangka kalau Arthur sudah berpikir sejauh itu.

_Waktu _tidak pernah salah. Ketika takdir memutuskan untuk memasangkan mereka berdua, salah satu di antara mereka akan mengambil peran _ibu_. Alfred hanya perlu memastikan kalau itu bukan perannya. Karena dia sudah bisa membayangkan Arthur berdiri di dekat jendela di bawah siraman sinar keemasan matahari sore, mengelus perutnya yang membuncit. Bayangan yang menyenangkan, Alfred tidak sabar untuk segera mewujudkannya.

"Alfred, turunkan aku! _Git_, apa yang kau―ah!"

Ia menjatuhkan Arthur di atas tempat tidur, kemudian menahannya agar tidak kabur. Kali ini Alfred akan mengambil lompatan jauh. Salah Arthur sendiri, menggodanya seperti itu, memberinya ide untuk melakukan saran Allistor.

"Kau…" Sepasang mata emerald itu terlihat panik, tapi Alfred tahu ada emosi lain di sana.

"Kau menyukai anak kecil, kan?"

"Err..."

"Kalau begitu mari kita _ciptakan_ makhluk-makhluk menggemaskan itu."

"Al―!"

Alfred membungkamnya dengan ciuman.

* * *

><p>Sinar matahari pagi yang hangat menembus masuk dari balik tirai, jatuh pada tempat tidur, tepat pada wajahnya. Alfred mengerutkan kening, mengerang pelan, kemudian perlahan membuka sepasang mata birunya. Mengerjap sekali, dua kali; lalu tangannya terangkat untuk menghapus bekas-bekas tidur di sekitar matanya.<p>

Jam berapa ini? Dan di mana dia berada? Seingatnya kamarnya tidak serapi ini.

Alfred memutar badannya ke samping, hanya untuk mendapati tempat di sebelahnya kosong. Tapi ia masih dapat merasakan jejak-jejak hangat tubuh orang yang berbaring di sana tak kurang dari sepuluh menit yang lalu. Alfred beralih ke posisi duduk dan merenggangkan badannya.

Pagi yang cerah. Ia merasa segar bugar. Hebat sekali. Sudah lama ia tak merasa sesegar ini. Benar-benar tidur yang berkualitas.

Ia tersenyum mengingat kejadian semalam. Kalau tahu Arthur begitu _responsif _di atas tempat tidur, ia sudah melakukannya sejak lama. Ah, sayang sekali ia terlambat menyadarinya.

Dan ke mana perginya pemuda itu?

Alfred memungut boxernya dari tumpukan teratas bajunya yang telah dilipat rapi di ujung tempat tidur. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk melepas bajunya dengan elegan dan melipatnya, jadi tentu saja Arthur yang telah membereskannya. Ah, Alfred akan segera menikahi pemuda itu begitu mendapat lampu hijau dari keluarga mereka.

Tanpa repot-repot menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya, Alfred melangkah keluar dari kamar untuk mencari Arthur. Dia tidak perlu khawatir akan bertemu orang lain. Kedua orang tua Arthur tinggal di Irlandia bersama adik angkatnya, Peter. Alfred pernah bertemu sekali dengannya dan langsung akrab dengan anak bermata biru itu. Alfred tidak percaya saat Arthur mengatakan kalau Peter bukan adik kandungnya, karena alis tebal mereka sama! Dan ternyata Peter adalah sepupu Arthur yang orang tuanya meninggal saat ia masih sangat kecil.

"Art―" Kemudian ia diam, bersandar pada bingkai pintu kamar mandi dan tersenyum.

Arthur tengah berdiri di depan cermin sepanjang badan, mengelus perutnya yang datar. Tentu saja Alfred memahami pasangannya. Ia tahu apa yang diinginkan Arthur, meski pemuda itu tidak mengatakannya secara langsung.

Perlahan ia melangkah dan berdiri di belakang Arthur, memeluk pemuda itu sebelum ia dapat membalikkan badan.

"A-Alfred?"

"Hmm, kau tidak ada di sebelahku saat aku bangun, _honey_." Pemuda itu mengenakan kemeja Alfred yang kebesaran untuknya. Alfred yakin sekali Arthur melakukannya dengan sengaja! Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, menyembunyikan kepalanya pada lekukan leher Arthur.

"_Git_…" Tentu saja ia mengatakannya dengan muka merona merah. Alfred mengangkat kepalanya dan tertawa melihatnya.

"_Selamat pagi_ juga, Artie." Ia menempatkan ciuman pada puncak kepala Arthur. "Kalau kau berpikir percobaan pertama pasti berhasil, kau salah, Artie. Kurasa kita perlu mencoba berkali-kali hingga perutmu membuncit. Bagaimana?" Alfred menyeringai, meraba perut Arthur. Pemuda itu menepis tangannya dengan cepat, lalu melemparkan _death glare _dari pantulan di cermin.

"_Wanker_."

"Mmhmm. _I love you too_."

Ia memutar badan Arthur, mengangkat dagunya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Ketika Alfred hendak mengikutkan lidahnya dalam ciuman mereka pagi itu, Arthur mendorongnya menjauh.

"_Git_, kau belum sikat gigi!"

Alfred mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aww, ayolah, Artie!"

"Alf―mmphm!"

Alfred tertawa dalam hati. Kalau Arthur terus menerus bersikap manis, bagaimana mungkin ia berhenti menggodanya?

"Mmph―phuah! Alfred!"

Kemudian Alfred menerima pukulan pada puncak kepalanya untuk mengawali hari.


End file.
